Episode 7996 (15th November 2012)
Plot Michelle arrives back from Ireland. Steve's thrilled to have her back until Rob muscles his way in and tells Michelle that he's lined up a very important meeting with a client and needs her at the factory right away. Steve's put-out. Kirk tries to get his head round Marcus and Maria's relationship but he finds it confusing. Fiz recommends Super Tykes playgroup to Tyrone. As Rob and Michelle nervously prepare for their meeting with Sid Altree, Steve calls in the factory and tells Michelle that he'd like to take her out for lunch. Michelle irritably sends him packing. Tina takes another pregnancy test and this time it's positive. Izzy, Gary, Owen and Anna celebrate whilst Tommy's quietly devastated. As Rob loads a box into the factory van, Steve slams the door and tells Kirk to get going. Kirk drives away on his errand to Clitheroe oblivious to Rob locked in the back. When Rob fails to turn up for the meeting, Sid Altree is furious. Michelle desperately tries to placate him but it's clear they've lost the deal. In the café, Eileen and Sean make jibes at Marcus and Maria, who wonder if they'll always be social pariahs. Rob arrives back at the factory in a filthy mood and explains to Michelle how her boyfriend locked him the van and cost them a huge order. Michelle's shocked. Tyrone mentions the playgroup to Kirsty but lies saying it that was Katy's recommendation rather than Fiz's. Rob tells Eva how Steve is jealous of his relationship with Michelle. Eva wonders if she should be worried too. Michelle angrily confronts Steve about his childish behaviour towards Rob. Steve storms out in a huff. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sid Altree - Michael J. Jackson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown road heading to Clitheroe Notes *This episode was transmitted at 8.00 pm as no episode aired on Wednesday 14th November due to ITV1's coverage of England's friendly with Sweden. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria and Marcus face questions from a well-meaning Kirk, making the pair realise just how tough it's going to be for them; Steve's spirits are lifted when Michelle returns from Ireland, until Rob tells her she is needed at the factory right away; Tina takes a second pregnancy test; and Fiz suggests to Tyrone that he and Ruby should join a baby group. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,950,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns